


Little Moments

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Little family moments
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Little Moments

Vol’jin stood at the door to his hut and stared out into the dark, rainy night. A storm had moved in just before sunset and had not let up. Not an unusual occurrence, but today it was a hindrance. Because somewhere out there in the stormy night was Tyrathan and two of their children.

Today, Tyrathan had taken the two oldest children on a hunt with a small group of hunters from the Echo Isles. They were supposed to have returned by nightfall. That was the plan anyway. The storm had been unexpected.

Vol’jin was not too concerned. Tyrathan was experienced, as were all the other adult hunters in the group. They would have noticed the storm moving in, and have determined whether or not they could make it home before it hit. They would have found some form of shelter to ride the storm out.

BOOM!

Thunder roared overhead. The noise frightened Dix and the baby began to cry.

“I’m comin’,” said Vol’jin as he walked over to the cradle and picked Dix up. “It be okay.” While the older children had gone hunting with Tyrathan, the younger ones had stayed home with Vol’jin.

Dix whimpered as another rumble of thunder shook the hut. It sounded like it was going to be a long, stormy night. Vol’jin patted his son on the back.

A crack of lightning brought the sound of running little feet. Vol’jin looked over to see Ava come running around the corner.

“Ya supposed to be in bed,” said Vol’jin.

“I’m scared,” said Ava as she clutched her raptor plushie. “I can’t sleep. Kole’s scared too.”

“I’m not!” Kole yelled as he followed his sister into the room.

CRASH!

Both children jumped and ran over to Vol’jin. Dix started crying again.

“It be okay, little ones,” said Vol’jin softly. Holding Dix with one arm, Vol’jin squatted down and wrapped his other arm around the other two, hugging them close. 

“When we lived in the Eastern Kingdoms, there was a storm once that blew down an old house near ours,” said Kole.

“Ya don’t have to worry about dat. Dis hut has been through storms, war, and da most hideous paint job anyone has ever seen. We be safe here. Ol’ Vol’jin isn’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya,” reassured Vol’jin.

Another clap of thunder had the children clutching Vol’jin tighter. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

“It just be Akunda roarin’,” explained Vol’jin, trying to calm their fears.

“Who’s Akunda?” Kole asked.

“Akunda be da Loa of Storms,” explained Vol’jin. 

“Really?” Ava asked as she looked up at Vol’jin. A couple of tears ran down her cheeks. She really was afraid of the storm.

“Aye,” answered Vol’jin.

“Will you tell us a story about him?” Kole asked.

“Alright,” said Vol’jin as he stood up and walked over to the couch.

“Yeah! I love Loa stories!” Ava exclaimed as she and Kole climbed onto the couch.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan kicked his muddy boots off in the doorway of the hut. It was after midnight, but they were finally home. After having got caught in the storm and taken refuge in a cave until it blew over, the hunting party finally made it back to the Echo Isles.

Markus and Clarissa had already headed to their rooms to change and go to bed. Tyrathan intended to do the same until he saw the most precious thing lying on the couch in the den. Stretched out asleep on the couch was Vol’jin, with Dix asleep on his chest, and Ava and Kole each tucked under one of Vol’jin’s arms.

Tyrathan smiled as he took in the sight, his mate and their children. Tyrathan silently crossed the room and stopped by Vol’jin’s head. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Vol’jin’s forehead.

Vol’jin’s eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw Tyrathan. “Ya be home,” he said as he started to sit up, but stopped when realized he had something weighing him down.

“Looks like you’re not going anywhere,” chuckled Tyrathan softly.

“Help me with dem,” whispered Vol’jin.

“Sorry, it’s late. I’m going to bed,” whispered Tyrathan as he walked to the bedroom.

“Tyrathan!” Vol’jin yelled whispered.

“Fine, I can’t leave you like this,” said Tyrathan as he walked back over to the couch.

Vol’jin smiled at him.

Tyrathan pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Vol’jin and the children with it.

“Dat not be what I meant, and ya know it,” accused Vol’jin.

“Good night, Warchief,” laughed Tyrathan.

“Just wait until I get my hands on ya, manthing,” growled Vol’jin softly.

“I’m too tired for that tonight,” snickered Tyrathan as he went into the bedroom.

“Infuriatin’ human,” he overheard Vol’jin mutter.


End file.
